A Love Made Only For You
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: Prequel to "Fate, Time, Truths, and Lies". Ryuhwan and Cooga AU Pairing only. Rated M for a lot of mature content, read at your own risk. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Also, I don't own the manhwa, Witch Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**I love you, Cooga**

In Hotel OOO*, in room OOO*, a boy's whimper for help were barely over a hum, resonating off the four walls. Ropes, toys and many articles of clothes splayed across the floor and bed. The boy, blonde hair and emerald eyes, bound with handcuffs on his wrists and ropes securely meticulously fastened on every sensitive and tantalizing spot on his body. The boy wasn't alone; he had company of three men with him. Actually, more like hovering over him. One played with his chest, the second played with his abused length and the third mercilessly pounding into the boy's swollen hole.

"Come on boy," cooed one, " Keep it up. You like this play don't cha?"

"Yef sher," the boy muttered under his gag-strap and he let out another painful cry as the third thrust and pound continuously into the boy's bundle of nerves.

"Ah, F-!"mewed the third, "so close."

"Well, get it over with soon," demanded the second, his mouth finally stopped toying with the boy's length for a second but them deviled back into his fun.

"I know, I know," said the third, "alright boy, here it comes."

But before the man could even pound in his last thrust for lift off, the room suddenly became encased in black. Everything disappeared, the windows, the curtains, nightstands, lamps, floor, ceiling, doors, everything. Soon the dark began to surround only the boy. Taken aback, the three men stood up in alarm, the third pulled out in the process, still in an erect state but that didn't matter at the moment. Soon fear came in waves and sent the men in frenzy as they tried to feel their way to the door or any form of escape from the dark. As the men were freaking out, the dark continued to swallow the boy, the boy at his limit of consciousness. Before slipping into unconsciousness, as whisper crept in.

"Cooga, Cooga. I've found you," the whisper chanted and soon the boy, now Cooga, was completely encapsulated in the dark, the rope and chains and toys disappeared instantly.

"Who…Who's there?" Cooga said raggedly with all the mustered energy he could stir up.

"Cooga, beloved," The whisper rang, "I've found you."

Confused and uneasy, he tried to stand up; only to find that he couldn't control his hips too well. Then, from nowhere, a large pair of arms cradled him firmly. "You will rest after we get you all done and clean," the voice rang again.

One of the hands that cradled him, slid down to his hips and fondled with the tip of his length. Mewls of pleasure slipped through his lips as he tried to wriggle out of the hands but failing to do so due to the depleted energy tank. As the ministrations continued, the low voice continued to whisper what seemed so close to the nape of his neck. Words of love and promises were all that Cooga heard as he felt his climax edging closer, the cooing and mewing getting progressively louder. The only way to keep him from crumbling apart was by clinging onto the large arms that held him in place.

"Beloved Cooga, my love at first sight. I will protect you with my life. No one will touch you the way those trash did to you," cried out the voice, "I love you, l love you, I love you Cooga."

With one long cry of pleasure, and after a long night at the hotel with the three men, Cooga was finally able to release his pent up essence and let his body become lax. Cooga soon let himself close his eyes and let sleep prevail. Once he was in deep sleep, the dark surroundings began to recede. No longer in the hotel room but an ordinary apartment room, the shadows slowly revealed a small nightstand with a large dresser and then a closet next to it, a sliding door at the other end of the room and small table with a black and white rug underneath at the center.

The sliding door slowly opened so as to make as little noise as possible. A tall figure wearing a black cape and hair to match, and amethyst colored eyes, approached the sleeping figure that now lies comfortably curled up on the bed. Leaning over, the smaller body, he planted a small kiss on Cooga's forehead.

"My love sleep well", the man whispers as he takes off his cape and drapes it over Cooga's still naked body, " the bath will come later then."

Stepping back out, his cell phone rang with a buzz sound; it was on vibrate so that he wouldn't disturb his beloved. Reaching into his pocket, and successfully pulled the little device out and quickly answered, not even looking at the caller ID; he knew who it was.

"Ryuhwan? How did it go? Were you able to get him?" a voice called out from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, and don't worry. He's sleeping right now and it has been a long night for him, ya'know," Ryuhwan answered back.

"Well alright then. Mission accomplished. Bring me the report as soon as he wakes up." The caller replied and then hung up.

"Don't worry, I will." Ryuhwan replied, not to anyone in particular.

He then retreated to the living where he splayed himself across the couch and then let the sleep's spell work its magic and soon he fell into the beginning of the sweet dream of a tomorrow with the love of his life.

To be continued…

Ok so here's an outline for ya, this is a prequel that takes place before "Fate, Time, Truths and Lies". This is mainly going to be a Ryuhwan and Cooga pairing. Possibly other pairing? Not so much. Anyway, the (OOO*) at the beginning, if any of you were confused, was used so as to not actually mention any actual hotels, it's your choice to put a name and number there, but it will remain as such.

Please Rate and Review.

Look forward to the installment of chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryu's Loving Rehab Session Day 1

Fluttering beams of sunlight slowly became bolder strokes of light pushing through the crack between the curtained windows as the hours of the morning ticked away. The distant whistles of the early train and the birds tweeting and flapping their own sleep away brought on a gentle wake up call to the curled up blonde haired sleeping figure. Rustling under the warm covers the young boy groggily, and with much difficulty, tried to sit up.

"Huh?" as Cooga questioned his surrounding, "I'm sure I was in a hotel room with those guys…where am I?"

As he continued to think back to the chain of events, he quickly realized that he was naked and gathered the sheets for cover. He looked around as to look for his clothes, but much to his dismay he didn't find anything that he could wear. The door to the room slid open gently, revealing a tall, dark haired man with amethyst colored eyes, with a well-built body, holding a tray of breakfast food.

"I'm glad to see that you're up. Sleep well?" the figure asked as he made his way towards the bed, but Cooga became wary of him immediately.

"Where am I? I'm suppose to be-"

He was quickly cut off when the young man sat next to him and he saw the tray of fresh pancakes with syrup and a bowl of yogurt and a cup of juice. The dark haired man placed the tray in front of the bundled up Cooga and then got back up to look into the closet.

"Questions later. First eat, then bath, then change. And then we can talk" the young man stated, as he continued to rummage about looking for something that would fit the younger man's physique.

Cooga took large hungry bites of his pancakes, but he continued to warily stare at the man, for now he assumed that the stranger was his captor. When breakfast was finished, everything was picked clean off the plates; he was carried to the bathroom (his hips still felt like jello and Cooga still couldn't understand why that was) to take a bath. After a few minutes in the bath, Cooga was finally decently dressed and fed. Back in the bedroom, and in front of the coffee table with Cooga facing in the direction of the door, the questioning began.

Cooga: Who are you?

The young man: The name's Ryu Hwan, It's a pleasure to meet you, and please just call me Ryu"

Cooga: Where am I?

Ryu: You're at my place. You don't remember what happened to you?

Cooga: I only remember the hotel, and the three men, but after that…everything went black.

Ryu: I see… Do you remember anything before arriving at the hotel?

Cooga: Why do you want to know?

Ryu: Just trying to get the facts straight. Cooga, I want to help you.

Cooga: How do you know my name?

Ryu: I know quite a bit, especially about you, and also your brother Warz.

At the mention of the name, everything went quiet. Cooga's body flinched at the sound of his brother's name and couldn't come up with any more questions. A few more moments went by and Ryu decided to put everything on the table. First, from out of the bedside nightstand, Ryu pulled out 3 thickly packed manila folders, which he laid out on the coffee table.

"This is everything that I have gathered after observing your brother for the past 3 years" Ryu explained.

"3 years?!" Cooga was at a loss for words, since the thick packets of information were so clearly detailed, "Does it also include me?"

"Yes, your brother used to be an agent for WH." Ryu explained further.

"You mean the White House?" Cooga stared back a little dumbfounded.

With a small chuckle, Ryu shook his head "No, for Witch Hunter"

"I remember that, then he suddenly quit after a couple of years of service." Cooga reminisced.

"Warz quit because he was under investigation for a number of things during that time, a time before things got complicated. Murder and Treason are just the tip of the iceberg." Ryu stated.

"You mean, Hyung's business?" Cooga questioned in a holding back tone.

"Yes, but for my part in this case, I am more interested in the young man in front of me." Ryu said, "You see, I know that 3 years ago, you were forced into that dark world and had been trapped there till yesterday."

"What do you know about me?" Cooga questioned, slowly feeling the urge to run away from the man in front of him, "What do you want from me? Money? Or are you like those guys at the hotel?"

When no answer was given, Cooga proceeded to pick himself up and leave as quickly as possible. But with much difficulty and failing miserably, he couldn't stand up on his own.

"As long as you're still here. Please hear me out. I want to help you and that is all." Ryu said as he easily blocked Cooga's path to escape.

"How? Are you going to make me turn against Warz-hyung? No way! I'm not doing it! I'm going back right now, hyung's probably waiting for me-" Cooga cried out trying to fight off Ryu who had cut him off.

"He's not at your house. We lost him but we know that he is picking up new cargo at a pick up point." Ryu stated bluntly, "If he really is your brother, then wouldn't you be home right now. In fact you wouldn't be a slave right now if he was really your brother."

With no retort, Cooga knew that what Ryu was saying was true, but he still couldn't let go.

"NO! Hyung! Hyung help!" Cooga began to shout frantically, "Hyu-"

A quick blow to the neck and Cooga blacked out into silence.

"Oh Cooga, you need to let go of that guy, he isn't worth the tears you shed nor do you deserve the pain that he inflicted on you." Ryu muttered to an unconscious Cooga, "Healing is going take a bit longer than I anticipated."

Ryu carried Cooga's unconscious body to a newly sheeted bed (he changed out the sheets while Cooga was in the bath), and tucked him in. "Rest up. We'll continue later", Ryu whispered in Cooga's ear before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

A muffled vibrating noise sounded in Ryu's back pocket of his pants. He quickly fished it out, and answered.

"Yes boss" Ryu answered curtly.

"I see that you are in a good mood. What happened? Is Cooga proving to be difficult?" the voice on the other asked.

"No need," Ryu stated, "Write this down in my report. Cooga's rehabilitation will proceed as planned. However, the time needed will be extended. How much? Don't ask."

And with that, Ryu hung up before anything else can be said. He gently stared at Cooga, then proceeded to let Cooga calm down for a little while.

Few hours later…

With a heavy head and a sore neck, Cooga rubbed the spot he was hit and sat back up in bed, the clock showed 12:15pm, he had been unconscious for 3 hours. Ryu returned once more with a tray of food, this time it was curry with a cup of tea on the side. With hesitating hands, Cooga began to eat, and Ryu only watched him. For Cooga's peace of mind, Ryu stayed at the far end of the bed.

"What do you want from me?" Cooga asked as he continued to only take small bites of his food.

"I just want you to get better. Last night's 'activities at the hotel' made you seriously tired out, physically and mentally. So eat up first and then we can talk again later." Ryu said gently, still not moving from his spot.

"Why? You said that you studied Warz and me for the past 3 years. Will you arrest me along with hyung?" Cooga questioned as he was half way finished with his curry.

Ryu shook his head no, "I just want you to be healthy and happy, Cooga. That's all I really want from you".

With that Cooga stopped, dumbfounded and found the statement absurd. Swallowing hard on his spoonful of curry, he quickly drank his tea, trying to force down the lump of food to his stomach. He then stared blankly straight at Ryu, trying to piece the right words together.

"What's with you? Saying that to someone you just met…" Cooga said as he wiped his mouth and placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Just met…?" Ryu asked, his face showing a little hurt expression, "We've met plenty of times in the past, Cooga. You don't remember talking to me in the shadows?"

Cooga stayed silent, trying to remember anything of the sort. Then the memory of what happened in the hotel room last night came back to him: the intruding shadows, the voice that kept saying, "I love you" like a broken record, everything.

"That was you?" Cooga asked, backing himself to the opposite wall in shock.

"That was you in the hotel room when the room went dark, and then that other time when I was trapped in a basement and then that other time when…" Cooga trailed off, wondering how or why he couldn't figure it out sooner.

"Well then, at least you remember" Ryu stated back, smiling at the fact that Cooga finally remembered him, one way or another. Ryu proceed to slowly crawl up to the stunned young man against the wall till he was able to wrap his arms around him.

"Cooga, I finally have you in my arms, and my arms alone" Ryu whispered into Cooga's ear. Cooga's face became red and his body began to shake a little bit to Ryu's embrace.

"Cooga, can you forgive me? I didn't mean to cut off connection with you for so long. So much has happened and I couldn't get in touch with you no matter how hard I tried to find your shadow." Ryu confessed as his grip around Cooga tightened.

Cooga started to push back a little, trying to create some sort of a gap while struggling for air. While he was trying to push away, Ryu only wanted to coil around tighter.

"Please, don't try to leave. I love you, I love you Cooga," Ryu whispered loving words into Cooga's ear. It was like his every word was trying to carve itself into the young man's eardrums so that the words would just stay there and echo on and on those same three words.

"If you really are that same shadow as from the past…then prove it," Cooga replied back, muffled in Ryu's shirt. And with a wide smile on his face, Ryu loosened his grip; just enough for him to turn his head and gently planted his lips on top of Cooga's.

Tears started to form at the corners of Cooga's eyes. The gentle kiss, the tough and seemingly unbreakable embrace, everything about this was overwhelmingly familiar.

With hesitating lips, Cooga mustered all he can to kiss Ryu back, his hands crawling up and shakily looping around Ryu's neck. A few more seconds of the simple, yet passionate kiss, did the two finally part from each other. Cooga's eyes became downcast as he placed his hands against Ryu's again, this time trying more earnestly to push Ryu off of him.

"Why are you trying to separate me from you?" Ryu questioned, his coiled arms around Cooga's waist were unrelentingly tight.

"If you have been following me for the past 3 years, and we have known each other for that long, if not even longer, then you know that I …" Cooga trailed off, his eyes becoming glazed over by large tears threatening to pour out.

"Why do you say that?" Ryu asked, his eyes showing more passion and earnest as the little struggle in his arms continued.

"You know that…I…with…others…they", feeling ashamed, Cooga couldn't bring himself to confess to Ryu that during their separation, other men have had a taste of him, "I've been with others in bed…how can you say that you love me, if you know all that?"

A short pause, then Ryu leaned in and planted his head at the space where the neck and the shoulder meet, "Cooga, that is not your fault. You were forced to do such terrible things, with terrible people who can't possibly fully appreciate you. Please Cooga…"

With that trail off, Ryu decided instead to take action. Lifting up Cooga slightly, Ryu shifted his weight so that Cooga was swooped and pinned towards the foot of the bed, and placed all his weight onto his hips, keeping Cooga in place.

"If you really believe that I can't love you, allow me to _show_ you how wrong you are." Ryu said, before he assaulted Cooga's lips with his own in a fierce and unrelenting kiss.

Cooga feeling off guard, gasped a little, giving Ryu plenty of room to let his tongue wedge through. Ryu's tongue tasted every surface that his tongue can reach, enjoying the sounds of Cooga moaning and fruitless effort in pushing Ryu's tongue out.

"W-what are you…Why are you…?" Cooga asked between brief separations, only to have his words swallowed in the onslaught of tongues and kisses.

"Like I said, I'll show you that you're wrong. And in the process, allow me to disinfect the places others have touched you, and replace those bad memories with new pleasant ones" Ryu replied as he fiddled with the hem of Cooga's pants, prying them down.

"And know this well Cooga…", Ryu continued kissing Cooga's trembling lips, his hands did away with the obstructing pants and the shirt rode up enough to show Cooga's chest. One hand started to tease a perked buds, while the other began to knead a cheek, "Only **I** can hold you, only **I** can kiss you, only **I** can touch you, only **I** can have you," he paused his ministrations for a brief moment, "and only **I** love you".

Cooga helplessly squirmed and moaned at every word and at every touch. His face became flushed, both hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life while his hips subconsciously started to rock against Ryu, creating sweet friction for the both of them.

"Cooga", Ryu whispered into a bright red ear while repining Cooga's hips back down to the bed, stopping the much-desired friction that both parties want so badly, "I want to do properly. What is it that you want?"

Cooga tried to keep a leveled head while his body was hungry for Ryu's body to start moving again.

"I-I don't know", was all that Cooga was able to compile.

Ryu could only smile with an understanding stare. All the new information and new environment were overloading for one day. Slowly, he got up and off of Cooga, redressing him in the process. He had to at least leave with the last say, and planted one more passionate kiss that left the poor boy breathless and panting.

"Then, I will wait. I've held on for 3+ years now, I can wait a little longer," Ryu replied back, and proceeded to leave. Before crossing the threshold of the exit, he turned back to see a bundle of blankets tightly curled up, concealing it's blushing resident.

_And this concludes Rehab Session Day 1_, Ryu thought as he quietly closed the door behind him.


End file.
